Wander over Yonder Gangs Alternative Universe
by thepopsiclebrothers
Summary: This is a explanation to the WOY Gangs Alternativ Universe that my brothers and I came up with. Read this to learn about it and please use it if you want to.


This is the WOY Gangs AU, where, in this humanized alternative universe, the cast of wander over yonder live in a country called Galaxy and all of the planets of the show are now cities or towns. The villains and their empires are instead gangs, the mafia or criminal organizations. The purpose of the gangs, like in the show, is to conquer as many towns and to accumulate as much territory as possible and rule over it. The government and police fore tries to get rid of these gangs but is struggling to do so.

Characters:

Wander: he is a preacher who… wanders the lands spreading his message of peace and kindness. He befriends the corrupt cop, Sylvia and helps her turn over a new leaf. Together they wander Galaxy and spread Wander's motto of "it never hurts to help". Please note that Wander isn't a religious preacher, he's just a guy with good morals and who wishes to spread his message of love around the country. Same personality as in the show.

Sylvia: Once a unpaid and corrupt police officer who prayed on the weak of Her and Peepers' home town, Optic Grasp. Her partner before Wander was Ryder, they were also dating until the fateful day that Wander came to town and met her. She left to wander the country with him. Same personality as show. May or may not be in love with Wander.

Hater: Former member of the Skelecrew (The leader of the Skelecrew is Major Threat, Hater's idol the gang specializes in drug trade and was very rich and powerful in the town of Espagnia Bay until Wander came and turned MT into a hippie). He was kicked out because he sold drugs to Wander who was helping out the local police force at the time. He then ran away to the next town over, The poor side of Optic Grasp where he met Peepers. They joined together to create the Hater Empire and he turned Peepers to the 'dark side'. Same personality as the show.

Peepers: He started his gang history with the Watchdogs group (composed of his family members, The Ivans) that he created to protect the citizens of the poor half of Optic Grasp fro the corrupt police officers. He has a eye patch covering his left eye because when he was 11 years old, there was a protest against police brutality. The officers chased everyone away but Ryder instead beat the young Peepers as Sylvia watched in shock. After the beating, Sylvia snapped back to reality and brought him to the hospital. The watchdogs were initially good guys until Hater came and stabbed a cop and made them chase Wander out of town, turning the townsfolk and police against the gang so they had leave. Same personality as the show. May or may not be in love with Hater.

Emperor Awesome: Some kid who lives in the rich half of Optic Grasp. His real name is Wong and he was the child to a rich family but rebelled and joined a gang called the "fist fighters" and became the leader of the gang. He went to the same school as Peepers

and bullied him because of the "incident with Ryder" because Ryder is his uncle. Same personality as the show.

Lord Dominator: Some chick who has her hands on a lot of weaponry and goes around destroying the country of Galaxy, leaving it all in ruins. Hater falls in love with her and spends a lot of time trying to ear her affections but his efforts are in vain. Though she destroys everything, she does a lot to help the country by 'resetting' everything so that the population can rebuild the country into a better, less crime filled place. It's because of the destruction that all the gangs except the Hater Empire were wiped out. Same personality as the show.

Major Threat: Was the leader of Skelecrew. He was a drug lord and a ruthless leader until Wander came along and showed him the light. He turned into a hippie and started using his real name, Jeff. Was Hater's idol. He took in kids from broken homes, gave them a place to stay, the skeleton tattoos and made them members of his gang. All former members of Skelecrew who still wanted to be criminals joined the Watchdogs gang.

Any other characters can be added to this with your interpretations and backstory.

Read the WOY Gang AU the grand retelling to see how the plot of the show could have turned out in this AU. If you are interested for more, Read the WOY Gang AU After the Rampage to see what happens after Lord Dominator's rampage. Please note that you can do what ever you want with this AU and I'm just setting down the ground works. Please have fun with this. Also, we had some technical difficulties while making the story so parts of it might be missing… so go ahead and try making your own version of this AU's story! It's most probably be better than ours.


End file.
